


I thought you where asleep

by orphan_account



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I Made Myself Cry, M/M, Ok but what if zira started to sleep after the apoconot, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 02:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20368963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ok ya'll know how you make Crowley have nightmares let's do the opposite.For prompt : i thought you where asleep.





	I thought you where asleep

**Author's Note:**

> First fic in this fandom can i get a wahoo!

He was in heaven with Crowley each of them being held by two angels, they had figured out about the switch they where gonna hurt him, HURT CROWLEY! He couldn't let this happen he had to do something but before he could they took Crowley , dragged him away kicking and screaming. Right before he was out of sight he have Aziraphale the most desparete look of horror. Then he was gone.

Aziraphale looked at Gabriel and yelled at him: 

\- WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO TO HIM!

Gabriel looked at him with his stupid smirk and said:

-Oh Aziraphale did you really think you could get away with this. You and that blasted demon are both going to get what you deserve, you should have never gone againt us.

The angels dragged Aziraphale to a room full of hellfire, he was going to die he was going to be taken from Crowley. Crowley was going to DIE! He couldn't bear it. How could this happen. Everything was fine just a minute ago. "Crowley oh Crowley my dear i'm going to lose you" he thought. He was thrown into the room every thing was burning he was on fire, dark spots dance on his vision and everything went black.

He was on his be gasping for air. This was bad very bad, he had had nightmares like this before right after Crowley got him into the practice of sleeping he didn't really like it but what else was there to do when his demon was asleep. He sat up put his head between his knees and started to sob. 

He didn't notice the demon waking from his slumber.

-Angel?... Is that you? 

Aziraphale froze he didn't want Crowley to see him like this so pathetic, so weak. He was the gaurdian of the eastern gate goddamit! He didn't speak and after a second continued his sobbing.

-Angel! Whats wrong! Talk to me! 

-I'm sorry crowley thought you where asleep *sniff* 

-I was until i heard you crying, talk to me dear.

Aziraphake lifted his head from his knees and looked twoards his husband. 

-I... I just had a bad dream we where in heaven they knew about the switch oh Crowley they... They took you! I... I'm sorry for waking you... 

-Aw Angel don't be sorry it's ok im right here.

Crowley wrapped Aziraphale in his arms and let him sob until he was done. After a while he got up and pulled Aziraphale with him.

-Com'on Zira let's get up we can go cudle on the couch and watch that baking show you like.

He followed Crowley firmly holding on to his hand that way he felt like they could'nt take Crowley from him, like he was safe.

When they got to the couch and sat together Crowley let Aziraphale nuzzle his head into his neck. The stayed like that for a while with the tv on in the background neither og tgem actually paying atention to whatever was happening on the show. Crowley wanted to make sure his Angel was Safe and Azirphale just needed to be grounded for a bit.

After half an hour or so Crowley spoke.

-Zira.

-u huh

\- do you get nightmares often?

The angel didn't respond so he took that as a yes.

-why didn't you tell me before have you been hiding it? 

Out of the angels mouth came a soft and weakly "yes" 

-Aziraphale did you think i'd be mad or something? You can tell me i'll always be there for you ya know.

Aziraphale didn't speak fora while until finally he said:

-I just didn't want you to see me so weak and sad... I should be better than that you know? I shouldn't be burdening you with this

-Oh Zira you're not a burden to me and you have every right to be sad everyone is a little distraught. 

Aziraphale looked down and nuzzled into Crowley's chest.

-Thank you Crowley. 

He fell back asleep after staying like that for a while this time having peaceful dreams thanks to a little miracle.


End file.
